1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle having a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal panel and a back light source.
2. Background Art
Generally, in a case where a display such as a meter is exposed to the outside as in a straddle type vehicle, its temperature rises when exposed to direct sunlight, and thus measures need to be taken against the temperature rise.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264871 (JP A 2002-264871) discloses a control method for a straddle type vehicle having a display that includes a liquid crystal panel, in which a drive voltage of the liquid crystal panel is adjusted on the basis of the temperature inside a display, which is detected by a temperature sensor, considering that contrast changes according to the temperature of liquid crystal.